Secrets of just an average girl
by just ur average gurl
Summary: well idk,i just started writing this so tell me what you think and advice to make it better and whatever else you can provide. THX :


I look around the room, attempting to fathom as to why in the world my mother has decided to make me move and leave all of my friends, to basically start a new life. Why doesn't my mom think about what I need or how this move affects me? I know I can't stay with anybody but it's still a drag. I have lived in this town pretty much my whole life. Everyone knows me and I know everyone. I obtain the highest GPA average out of my whole class and that's hard since 78% of the students are straight A students. I take advanced placement classes in order to get ahead. Now I have to pack it all up to move to a new town in the middle of ARIZONA. Like, who moves to Arizona? I will tell you who no one, no one moves to Arizona. They move out of Arizona like that swan chick from twilight. But, never mind that she's just a fictional character one of many that I have stayed up multiple nights of my lonesome life to wish that they were real and that their stories are true. So I could find my true Jacob or Edward, whatever you prefer. Yes, as you could have guessed I am a complete and total nerd. If you ever see me I have my face stuck in between two pages of a really good book. I have friends, don't get me wrong but I would much rather be on my bed with a nice steamy cup of Joe and a book to keep me company. Enough about me let's get to my story.

I had a sheltered life, lived in the same town for the past sixteen years. I know everybody but, now my dolt of a mother has decided that she wants to get away, that she needs to escape this way too perfect town. She tells me that there is a dark secret in this town that no one speaks of. A secret that she cannot keep to herself anymore. As the words flow through her plump pale pink lips, I look at her as if she has finally lost her mind. I have been claiming that she has for awhile but no one listens to me.

The only person that I really don't want to tell is a person that never judges, the person that listens, the one person that I know truly loves me. Peter, Peter has been in my life for about three to four years but we were best friends first. He never really told me how he felt about me. He told me at one of my older brother's parties for one of the many reasons he throws a party. He asked me to go with him as my date. Shocked as I was I agreed because there was just something about the way he made me feel when we were together. His smile always made me smile. He just had a charm about him. The way my name flowed out of his mouth, gave me chills.

The day of the party came, I put on my silver shirt that could blind you in the sunlight and a pair of rocking size 7 skinny jeans, with some banging hoops. He knocked on my door with a since of disbelief. I open to see a bullet of sweat run down his cheek. His smooth cream colored hand slowly wipes it off. I smile and give him a quick hug. His aqua blue eyes stare at me in amazement. "What, too much?"I ask, gesturing to my outfit.

"No, you look perfect." His dazzling white smile was enough to convince me that he wasn't lying. Peter being the gentleman that he was opened the door for me and grabbed my hand as he lowered me into the passenger seat of his car. I would assume that he had cleaned up his car especially for me because every other time I have been in his car; he has had all of his stuff from school in the backseat. Tonight there is nothing out of place. He used armor all and everything. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"You cleaned your car for me?" I questioned not looking at him for if I did I would have laughed at how silly I sounded.

"Well, I wanted to impress you." He said in a shy voice. I see his head turn to take a glance at me. I look into his eyes and just mouth thanks. In my head, I kick myself like who in their right mind would say thanks after a guy said that he wanted to impress you.

I start to realize that I am falling for him. I look into his aqua blue eyes and I can't look away, I can see his lips moving but I can't hear what he is saying because all I'm paying attention to is his eyes. Finally, he opens the door and walks over to my side and opens the door. Before I realize what is happening. He kisses me. Inside of me I feel a spark that I have never noticed before and the way I fit perfectly into his arms are not to be mistaken. We walk into my brother's house with his arm around my waist. As, I look around the room my eyes start to tear up because not only does peter already know that I'm moving but my brother and him got together and threw me a going away party. I covered my mouth in disbelief. I hide my face within peter's shirt to hide the obvious fact that I was balling my eyes out. I run to my brother and hug hi tightly and thank him over and over again.

My eyes are blurry when I feel someone hug me tightly. All I had to hear was her nasally voice and I knew that it was my best friend of fifteen years, Kourtney. We have lived next door to each other for fifteen years and our birthdays are in the same month. Kourtney and I look alike a little bit, she's Greek and I'm Puerto Rican. Kourtney had Greek goddess curls that went to about her chest and had a beautiful olive complexion, she is five foot five. When you look into her jade color eyes, I like to think that guys lose themselves in her eyes. She weighs in at about 135 pounds. I one the other hand was five foot seven with straight light brown hair with lavender streaks. My eyes are grey, I have a tan complexion, our hair is cut to the same place and we laugh the same way.

She takes my hand, and I raise a hand for peter to grab to save me because I just don't want leave his warmth. As, I reach into my pocket looking for my cell phone. I felt paper, knowing that I didn't place it there I took it out and saw that it was addressed to me. I could tell that it was from peter. I lock myself into the bathroom, which trust me is a challenge. I open the note and start to read.

Dear Sophia,

I guess now that you are reading this. I have finally asked you out on a real date . I have been in love with you since the first day of seventh grade when I walked into class not knowing a soul and you got up and walked right over to me and talked to me. It wasn't awkward and it wasn't forced. You were being you and that is what I love most about you. I love you for you. Ummm…. Kourtney wants me to say hi she is sitting beside me reading every word that I am saying. She has known since eighth grade I would guess. You are full of life and when I get the chance to give you a hug I feel as if we belong together.

You mean the world to you and it would kill me to have to live without you. To me you are my life, you might have never noticed but when you smile at me my heart melts because I am one hundred percent in love with you. I am so pleased that you agreed to go out with me. Hopefully, you feel the same way I do. I have loved you and will continue to love you as long as I am on this planet. You are a very special girl. Please never forget that. Never ever let anyone put you down because no matter what you will always be perfect in my eyes. Okay, wow I talk a lot. Kourtney said that you are probably crying when you read this. I didn't mean to make you cry. Alrighty

I Love you more than you can imagine

Peter

(P.S please go find me!!)

As I folded the note back up I look in the mirror and all of my makeup is ruined because I was crying throughout that whole letter. I had been searching for my prince charming and he was right under my nose this whole entire time. I couldn't believe it. And now I have to leave and I never want to leave his side.

I open the bathroom door to see him leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. He catches my eyes and I run and jump into his arms because that is the one place that I want to be. He looks at my face and says the note? I nod my head and kissed him knowing that he really was my prince charming and now I have to leave. He wiped my tears from my face and asked if I would like to take a walk. I nodded my head knowing that this wasn't going to be just a walk.

As we walked down the board walk, which was a total of five minutes away from my brother's house, we saw a couple holding hands. They stared into each other's eyes with such passion. I chuckle knowing that we are more than likely going to do the same thing. Peter puts his arm around my waist. I can tell that he is nervous because he is shaking and his hands are all sweaty. That really didn't matter to me because I know that we were meant to be together there is this connection that I feel when I am with him. I daze into the eyes that I have looked into multiple times before but this time there was something different about this time. She realized right then and then that she was and is in love with peter. He was the only person that would ever make her happy. She figured out what that feeling was that she had whenever they were together. That feeling was love. A hand was waved in front of her face and she came back to reality. Peter was asking her if she would consider moving in with her brother so that they could actually see where this relationship goes. She knew that if she moved she would have given up on something before she could have even started it. She looked into his perfect eyes and her heart just melted. She just wanted to freeze time and stay in this moment with him forever. She closed her eyes and lightly placed her head on his chest and deeply breathed in.

Tears run down her cheeks as she realizes that this is the official end of her life. Yes, she knows that she sounds melodramatic but everything that means anything to her is here in Franklin. She feels Peter wrap his arms around her waist. She shrugs away not quite ready to have to say good bye to the one man who she truly loves. I look into his eyes and whisper, "Promise me we will be together forever and always." "I promise forever and Always, I will be here waiting for you when you come back." I squeeze my eyes shut knowing that it was time she could tell by the way her mom is beeping the car horn. I sit in the passenger seat and I don't dare look back. In my right back pocket I feel my phone vibrating. I take out my phone and read the text. It read

Hey Sophia,

Umm sorry that I couldn't have been there for your take off but I will talk to you later.

Love ya mucho. Tu Amiga, Kourtney 3

A whole new round of tears fall down my face knowing that within a month, she will have a new best friend and have forgotten all about me. I look at my mother who is apparently trying to drown out my crying by turning the music up louder. I place my forehead up against the hard cold window and I reminisce all the wonderful times I had in this small town of Franklin. Then I suddenly realize tha5t god doesn't give us a challenge unless he knows that we are able to overcome it. Out of nowhere "The Climb" By Miley Cyrus comes on and I laugh at how crazy of timing it is. I stare ahead; I have a feeling that this journey ahead isn't going to be easy.

The Arizona sun is coming through my new bedroom window. I groan and throw a pillow over my face. It's too late the sun has officially woke me up. I look at my alarm clock and it's six in the morning! I don't have to get up for another thirty minutes. I jump in the shower; I jump right back out because there is no hot water left. I tie my hair up into a bun with a ribbon hanging because that's how Peter likes my hair. My hand brushes across the white framed picture of Peter and I. I put on my eyeliner and lip gloss. I don't feel like going to school. I'm not going to know anybody. I look around my mother left me a letter and some papers I needed for school. I walk in and my heels are audible from a mile away. I assume no one else wears heels. I walk into the guidance office and offer them the papers in return I get a schedule. It's exactly the same as it is in Franklin. Then, I see them the three of them just glide down the hall. They are the so called "Popular Girls". Everyone steps aside. Once they get to me they pause. I realize that the "leader" is the same girl that knocked into me on my way to the office. She snares slightly before moving forward quickly forgetting that I was ever in her presence. I take a deep breath in and realize I have approximately half a minute to get to my class that is on the other side of the building. At least that's what my color coded map says. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally found room 206. It just so happens that I am ten minutes late. I attempt to open the door only to find that it is locked. That is just my luck. I knock on the door only to find the meanest teacher on this planet open the door. She glares at me as she points out as chair. I sit down surprised at how rude these students are. I can feel them burning a hole in my back. I look at the board and realize that I am ahead of the class. I act as if I am taking notes. In reality, I was writing, peter and my names with hearts all over my paper. I heard the wicked witch of math tell us to get into partners. A tap on my shoulder frightens me.

"Hey, I'm Stephen and I wanted to know if you would like to work with Jessica and me?" I stare into his perfect grey eyes. I look over his shoulder to see Jessica waving at me from her seat.

"Umm, Hi Stephen and sure I would love to work with you and Jessica." I say running my hand over my bun.

As I sit down, Jessica introduces herself to me and me smile and nod acting as if I care. As I look at Stephen I realize that not only are his eyes gorgeous but so is he overall. I look away knowing that I am in love with Peter and I was not about to let some new guy replace peter and me. They point to the worksheet and ask if I understand. I nod and explain that not only did I already do this but I also aced it. They smile and ask if I could help.

"So Jessica, are you and Stephen a couple?" I ask when he goes to sharpen his pencil. She almost choked on her orange juice.

"Umm, ha ha ha no that's not possible because we are brother and sister." She answered with the biggest smile on her flawless face.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know and you guys were just very close so I thought….." I embarrassedly said. I could feel my cheeks flush. Right as I looked down Stephen came back. He looked at me carefully. I assume he noticed my cheeks and asked,

"What happened?"

"Well, Sophia over here thought that…." Was all that could come out before she started to laugh which naturally made me start to laugh with her.

"What, what's so funny?" Stephen asked with a confused expression upon his face.

"Okay, okay so Sophia thought that you and I ….. hahaha sorry she thought that you and I were a couple!" Jessica cried out to Stephen while attempting to not laugh. I eye Stephen really not knowing what to expect. He has the most gorgeous smile crawl upon his face. I hear laughter, knowing that it's not coming from our group I turn to see who it is. I turn to me left to see that it was the "Popular Girls" laughing up a storm. But, it was the blonde who was glaring at me as if I had a fake Prada handbag.

I lean into Stephen's ear and ask, "Why is Barbie doll staring me down?"

He chuckles and whispers back, "You mean Lindsey? Um well I used to go out with her last semester and she still hasn't gotten over the fact that I want nothing to do with her." I nod my head understanding what he is saying but to me that still doesn't answer my question. "You know that really wasn't an answer you know." I say. Wow it just sounded like I was flirting but I wasn't .Was I? No I wasn't I have peter and I promised peter that I would wait for him. I promised him that, so I need to concentrate on our love and how strong of a love that it. Stephen leans over again but this time I can feel his warm breath on my neck as he whispers in my ear, "Well, I think she thinks that we are flirting. Which raises the question, are we flirting?" My heart starts to beat so fast that it could jump out of my chest any moment now. "Uhh umm well….." is all I can mutter out before Barbie Doll Lindsey comes up and taps on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I ask with a very nonchalant tone to my voice.

"Okay, Hi I'm Lindsey Stephen's ex-girlfriend and I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that he's a total waste of time." She walks away I'm assuming proud of herself, because she could put him down. Stephen clears his throat, clearly offended. As she walked away, I give Stephen a raised eyebrow as if waiting for him to explain. He gets up, grabs the bathroom pass and walks out the door. I look to Jessica as if for an explanation. She just shrugs her shoulders. Not knowing what came over me, I got up and grabbed the bathroom pass for young women. I search the halls looking for Stephen. I find him in the technology hallway just sitting with his head in his laps. I sit next to him and wait to speak.

"What's the matter?" I ask attempting to put my hand on his arm.

"She made me look like a jerk in front of you and made me seem like I am an awful person." He said not yet looking up.

"Well, do you think that I am the type of person that it going to judge you by an _ex-girlfriend_? I question really wanting to hear his answer.

"I don't know, I'm not the one that did wrong. She is the reason we broke up." He explains very vaguely.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask really not sure if I am ready to hear his answer.

"Well, she cheated on me with my best friend."His voice was robotic and he didn't look at me.

"Oh," was all that I could mutter before getting up.

"Wait where are you going?" He asks when he realizes that I was beginning to walk away.

"Umm, I was gonna let you sit and think." I said quickly.

"No, just stay here with me and tell me about your life in……," he says realizing that I never told him.

"In Franklin," I say with a smile on my face.

We sit in the hallway for what had to be around twenty to thirty minutes. I tell him everything about my life in Franklin and about Peter, Kourtney, and my brother. His nodded where nodding was appropriate. He laughed at my story about the crazy times. I never thought that I could talk to anyone as easy as I talked with Stephen. It was the same way with Peter. All of a sudden, his hand intertwines with mine. I look at him confused, not really knowing as to why he is leaning closer. For some reason, I start to lean closer. My eyes begin to close. Next thing i knew I could smell his cherry chapstick. His lipss were tender and as we kissed, he placed his hand on the back of my head. I place my hand on his chest and push away.

"No, No we can't be doing this. God! How am I supposed to tell Peter that i _cheated_ on him." I quietly yell. Stephen comes closer and attempts to place his hand on my shoulder. As i shrugged away the bell rang. I didn't look back to himas i moved to my next class. I honestly didn't care that all of my stuff was in the classroom. I just needed to get away from him. I could hear him yelling for me in the halls. I hear him begging for me to stop and talk to him. But, that was just something that i could not risk doing. I feel a drop of water on my arm, i look around attempting to figure out where it came from i look at the ceiling. Seeing nothing from above, i walk into the room and take a seat. Yet another drop hits my arm. They are coming now in a pattern. I touch my cheek and realized that I was the one who was crying. I shake my head in disbelief. After two minutes, my tears stop and i watch as other students are rushing before the bell rings in one minute. That's when he enters. Stephen enters my class and places all of my stuff next to me on the floor. He attempts to give me a smile, i turn my head no wanting to look as if what we did was ok.

"Well, i was trying to tell you that we had this class together, and that I am your Biology partner." Stephen says in a upbeat tone.

_Great! Now i have absolutly no choice but to talk to him. He ruined my relationship with Peter. I didn't even want to kiss him. But, his lips sure did taste good. Crap did i just say that. No, I can't like him, I just met him. Damn, why does this always happen to me? _I turn to face him and he is still facing me as if he asked me something.

"What, What do you want to talk about?" I ask, trying my hardest not to look into those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Well, I just wanted to talk about the incident in the hallway about ten minutes ago." He answers blushing.

"Um, let me think are you talking about the talking about my_ boyfriend, _or are you referring to the you kissing me." I answer with a sense of annoyance in my voice.

"Oh, so you guys are still together." He says unknowingly. He just gulps acting as if that was hard for him. Our teacher tells everyone that i am new. I stand on cue and say hi. As i sit back down he mouths _sorry. _I turn my head because at that very moment all i wanted to do was lean in and give him another kiss. I stop myself._ "Wait, wait no i can't like him, peter is the one you love are you really ready to throw that away for some guy in ARIZONA. Think think who can help you with this without going crazy. Mom... no, she doesn't care........Kourtney.......No, her and peter are always together....Peter...what am i saying i can't tell him." _I tell myself hoping to god that I'm not blushing. We start our lab and my hand slighty brushes against his and I gasp at how my body is tingling all over. I grab the graduated cylinder.

"Um, I think the volume is 20 mL." I say attempting to talk without leaning forward.

"Well I think your wrong because we started with 15 mL of water, now it's at 30 mL. That's only 15 mL of displacement. So....." He answered me with this undescribable smirk that just made my heart pound.


End file.
